


Please...

by EyeEl42



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeEl42/pseuds/EyeEl42
Summary: 5 times Delia says please and the one time Patsy says it.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Please...

**_Miss Mount, Please._ **

“Miss Mount, Please. I know what I am doing” Delia finally snapped after the third time Miss Mount started to inject how to properly fold a fitted sheet.

Delia again attempts to gather the corners together; it was going well until she started to slip on the loose side of the sheet that is still on the floor. Delia almost falls on the floor but is caught by two gentle hands that belong to the bemused nurse that was watching the whole scenario unfold. “Let me help you and call me Patsy.” smiled Miss Patsy Mount. Delia huffs a bit but smiles and accepts the help.

* * *

**_Please Patsy._ **

“Please Patsy, let me help you with the cubs”, Delia said in a slightly pleading tone.

This was after listening for an hour and seeing her dear Pats get all stressed about the next potential activity of teaching the boys at the community center. Patsy looks stunned for a bit due to the abrupt action but then deflates and accepts Delia’s assistance to plan the next learning activity. Patsy did look slightly alarmed when Delia started to mention something treating burns.

* * *

**_Pats, Please_ **

“Pats, please. Don’t stop, it feels so good” Delia sighs as Patsy continues to rub her legs after a long shift at the hospital. Patsy is happy to expertly massage Delia’s legs and feet as she slowly falls asleep. Both are happy to have these simple moments together in the privacy of their flat.

* * *

**_Please, Pats._ **

“Please, Pats. Can we keep her?” Patsy looks to see two puppy faces pleading up to her.

One is her girlfriend, and the other is this cute furry-faced stray pup that has been wandering around in the street. Patsy knows two things: she will never be immune to Deels’ eyes and she will have to accept living with a not-so-spotless flat.

She understands this and nods in acceptance. Delia happily started thinking of names for the new addition to the family, spouting out various movie star names as she heads towards the direction of their flat with Patsy following her shaking her head.

* * *

**_Patience, Please._ **

“Patience, please don’t leave me again,” Delia says sorrowfully as she looks at her girlfriend.

It was like Déjà vu. Patsy was riding her bike to work when a car was driving by her. Delia was watching the whole thing. The car nearly hit her dear love, but Patsy was able to maneuver out of the car’s path just in time. She stopped by the street and looked backed at Delia. Delia quickly and safely crossed the street towards Patsy and embraced her with tears in her eyes. It was a terrifying moment for both, and they knew that it could have been much worse.

* * *

**_Please Deels._ **

“Please Deels, please love me,” Patsy whispers into the night while looking at her girlfriend sleeps.

When she knows that Delia is sound asleep in the safety of their flat, Patsy likes to reflect. She thinks about her past and how that has shaped her. She thinks about how lucky she is to have found someone that wants to share her life.

As she looks at her girlfriend peacefully snoozing with their little puppy sleeping on the floor matching the snoozing rhythm, Patsy says a small prayer of thanks to whoever has blessed her with this angel before her. She pulls Delia closer to her and slowly joins her family in dreamland.


End file.
